codsuperfandomcom-20200213-history
115 (song)
115 The mian Line is One-one-five!!!!!!!!!!!! Lyrics are in the Video Song is on Kino Der Toten To activate this Easter egg get all the Meteorite pieces. *'1st - '''In the starting room. Before reaching the barrier under the stairs, there will be a small post with a glass dome over it. The meteor fragment will be inside. *'2nd - In the Dressing Room. Go towards the barrier with the green glow, then turn right. After turning right, turn left into the corner. There will be a meteor fragment piece on a small stand. *'3rd - '''In the room that connects the Alley and Stage, called the Back Room. Go to the shelf with the letters on it. The fragment will be on the lowest shelf. Lyrics ''No one can see me and I've lost all feeling and I know I won't die alone ''I'll stop you from breathing and'' ''all your deceiving and'' ''this house is not my home!!'' '''NO! More forgiveness NO! and the reason is I know I wont die alone I have RETURNED! and everyone dies and everyone lies They're waiting for the second coming again Everyone tries to hold onto their lives When no one's alive Bring me one-one-five''!!!' ''You stand for nothing and overlooked something I'll bring you down all on my own '''''I'm the end I can taste it I'll justify hatred I am the chosen one left hand of all that's sacred!! NO! More forgiveness NO! I'll bring you death and pestilence I'll bring you down on my own. ''I have ''RETURNED! and everything dies look to the skies to see the end of all creation again See with your eyes my army of flies when no one's alive bring me one-one-five!!! I've lost all form and unity where has my life gone I'll bring you doom that you can see and bring you down to see you bleed. and everyone dies and everyone lies They're waiting for the second coming again Everyone tries to hold onto their lives When no one's alive Bring me one-one-five!!! and everything dies look to the skies to see the end of all creation again See with your eyes my army of flies when no one's alive bring me one-one-five!!! and nobody cries when everyone dies and no one's alive bring me one-one-five!!! Trivia *The beginning of the song was first heard when players died in the Nazi Zombies map, Der Riese. *The title "115" and in the lyric part "bring me 115" are references to the meteor 115 from Call of Duty: World at War zombies map Der Riese and Shi No Numa and that the Nazis wanted the 115 to create their weapons and equipment, most noticeable the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the teleporters. *The lyrics seem to be that of an ongoing struggle between survivors and zombies, and the lyrics "The left hand of everything sacred" hints that the zombies are demonic. *The lyrics could also suggest that Samantha is singing to the survivors Mainly Edward Richtofen, "I'll bring you death and pestilence, I'll bring you down on my own." Showing that Sam is trying to get revenge using the Zombies and such on Richtofen for getting her killed by Fluffy. *It is also possible that when she says "army of flies" she is stating that Samantha controls the zombies trying to take out Tank, Nikolai, Takeo, and Ritchofen for revenge for her death. *when she says "look to the sky" she means the moon because her body is on the moon in a sleep chamber controling the zombies Category:Black Ops Category:CoD:WaW Category:Videos Category:Zombies